Ahmed Jibril
|birth_place = Yazur, Mandatory Palestine |nationality = Palestinian |years_active = |religion = Sunni Islam |children = Jihad Ahmed Jibril }} Ahmed Jibril ( ; born c. 1938) is the founder and leader of the Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine – General Command (PFLP-GC). During the Syrian civil war, Jibril was a notable supporter of the Assad regime and PFLP-GC members helped regime forces to fight the Syrian opposition. However, after clashes with rebels in Yarmouk Camp in Damascus, the PFLP-GC suffered defections and was forced to withdraw from the camp, and Jibril fled the city. Early life Jibril was born in Yazur a town near Jaffa in Mandatory Palestine, in 1938. His family moved to Syria, where he was raised, and where he served in the army from 1956 until 1958, rising to the rank of captain before being expelled as a suspected Communist. He founded the Palestinian Liberation Front in 1959, then joined George Habash to found the Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine in 1967, an armed movement that combined Arab nationalism with leftist ideology. Break from the PFLP In 1968 Jibril broke away from the PFLP because of disputes over the more revolutionary Marxism advocated by Habash and Nayef Hawatmeh. He formed a new organization, the pro-Syrian PFLP-General Command. Jibril never wavered from his belief that Palestine could only be liberated through military attrition. He joined Habash and other splinter groups which opposed negotiations with the Israeli government. He launched a variety of inventive attacks, including the "Night of the Gliders" on 25 November 1987. Leader of PFLP-GC Samuel Katz's Israel vs. Jibril distinguishes the PFLP-GC and Jibril's strategy from the rest of the Palestine Liberation Organization (PLO) by its emphasis on military training and equipment, and not on declarations and publicity stunts. This caused the group to fail to make a significant mark on the public debate. Since 1994's Oslo Accords, support for the PFLP-GC dwindled among Palestinians. On 7 May 2001, the Israeli Navy seized a Palestinian boat filled with heavy weapons in the port of Haifa. Jibril is believed to have been behind the shipment of weapons, which were bound for the Gaza Strip. During the Syrian civil war, the PFLP-GC helped the Syrian Army to fight the Syrian rebels in and around Yarmouk Camp – a district of Damascus that is home to the biggest community of Palestinian refugees in Syria. Several members of the PFLP-GC's central committee opposed this alliance with the regime and resigned in protest."Ahmad Jibril to be expelled from the PLO". Al Akhbar (Lebanon), 18 December 2012. By 17 December the rebels, which included Palestinians, had won control of Yarmouk. Jibril fled Damascus, reportedly for the Mediterranean city of Tartous. Ahmed Jibril leaves Damascus after clashes in Yarmouk Palestinian camp Palestinian left-wing groups—including the PFLP—berated Jibril and the PFLP-GC."PFLP on Defense in Gaza Over Ties to Assad". Al-Monitor, 27 December 2012. One PFLP official said that Jibril "does not even belong to the Palestinian Left. He is closer to the extremist right-wing groups than to revolutionary leftist ones". On 18 December, the Palestinian National Council (PNC) denounced Jibril, saying it would expel him over his role in the conflict. Personal life Jibril's son, Jihad Ahmed Jibril, who headed the PFLP-GC's military wing and was in line to replace Jibril as leader of the group, was killed by a car bomb in Beirut on 20 May 2002.Lebanon exposes deadly Israeli spy ring, The Times Online, 15 June 2006. See also *Kiryat Shmona massacre *Jibril agreement References External links * Ahmed Jibril and the PFLP-GC * How Jibril betrayed the hiding place of Gadaffi Category:1938 births Category:Palestinian militants Category:Living people Category:Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine members Category:Palestinian Muslims Category:Syrian military personnel